New Alliance
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Coral-Lee has always fought against vampires, coming to Forks she is not sure of the Cullens, then finds herself in need of an alliance she never dreamed of making.  Will she survive?
1. Starting Over

New Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

Thanks go to my two beta readers. Hopefully, their aid makes my writing better to read. However, all mistakes are my own.

Opening Scene

I grew up near, or in, the water. All my people did; I was no exception to the rule. I don't think there's a single soul of my relations that like to live on land. The land is locked in on all four sides, makes it so one has too many people down their throat and too many noses in their business. There's also too many tall-tales being circulated about us and the water. One such tale is we live under the wet stuff all the time. How ludicrous is that? Sure, the water is preferred, and yes, it is needed for good health. But it also gives us something else. Why?

Simple, the water gives us extra…tools… in which to defend ourselves. Our strength is a hundred times greater in the wet stuff; as is our hearing, sight and speed. It's amazing how well one can protect themselves when others underestimate their opponent's ability. The land doesn't necessarily slow us down; it simply doesn't give us the edge. It is a fact I am now reminded of as I've barely won a battle with a red-eye creature. Alas, it was also the reason I had to leave my home and travel north. I knew his death would draw too much attraction, and by sticking around, my hand in it would be found out. I will find a place near water, hence my drive up to a small hick town called Forks, Washington.

Scene 1

Starting Over

The first day of school in Forks was a madhouse. The teenagers were talking so loud that I really wanted to ask them what size of socks do they need for their mouths. Unfortunately, my boss (the principal) has no sense of humor, and I had to bite my tongue. Schedules posted on the boring white wall are being looked at by all. People are flipping through new notebooks to find any receipts they may need. Those actions are what about gets me pushed up against a wall. Glancing at my own planner, I want to growl, again, as I realize the principal has put down the wrong number on my paper. I realize this as I start to enter a room only to find it the biology room instead of English literature. I quickly make my exit and find the right room.

The room is the pretty generic, boring, dry, class room. People file in one by one as I am setting my things down. Most are typical teenagers, latest style of hair, clothing and music, but six catch my eye right off the bat. They are dressed better than the rest. I see their manners are not loud and obnoxious, nor do they rough house with the other students. My pupils' names are called out, and I quickly learn the six that stand out are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella Cullens. I do not know, nor can I explain why, but my instincts kick in. I make only the lesson for that day play in my head. It is one of a broken record playing as I talk. Why I feel this way can not be explained. I cannot make any sense out of it, as their eyes are not red. If they were, the rest of us would not stand any hope of surviving.

No chance, I almost stop the record in my head as a scene wants to jump into my head, but instead I toss another reel onto the projector of my brain. Yeats and Frost play as I discuss their poetry -some of which I barely comprehended myself. The record player quit and I continue teaching the outlined material or at least make that attempt with what little the manual actually holds. I walk up and down the outside isle asking questions such as "Do you really think a mother has little influence on her child as the author claims in regards to Yeats?" It is something I heartedly disagree with, but do not voice that opinion as I am not interested in swaying anyone's opinion.

"Miss Hayden, a mother always has influence over her child." The one called Bella speaks quietly, but with strong resentment towards the idea anyone would think different. "I happen to agree, but what about those who say different?" I am shocked when Rosalie practically spits out "I would have their hides." I am not blind, and I notice the quick glances the girl's foster siblings give her.

"I don't know if that would be particularly wise but, maybe, this particular author should count his blessings you were not around when he said it?" I asked with one of the sides of my mouth slightly turned up and a twinkle in my eye; everyone laughs, even Rosalie. The bell rings and I dismiss class as I go back to sit at my desk.


	2. Something Different

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 2 **

**Something Different**

"There's something different about her I tell you." Edward spoke to his wife, and siblings, as he held his books close as he was almost ran into by another student not watching where he is going.

"What makes you say that?" Bella asked holding her own closer as she side stepped a new comer who, understandably, had to pay more attention trying to figure out the hallways than who was walking down them.

"I could read her mind, but there was an undercurrent I could only sense, not get a clear bearing on." Edward spoke as they all entered the lunchroom and sat off by themselves.

"She has very strong control of her emotions. I tried …" Jasper grinned, "…to change it so we could get out earlier and the only thing I got was a slight annoyance."

"Directed at you?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is something I cannot say." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

The group had found their way to 'their' lunch table, and talk had continued to center around the new teacher. "I…" Alice started to say when a mouthy teenager yelped loudly.

"I was only joking!" Miss Hayden giving the student a cold, icy stare. All the Cullens- who had not been paying enough attention to what was around them- due to talking about the very same teacher were now shocked to hear they'd been the target of the teenager's remarks.

"It wasn't funny, and from what little I have seen from the Cullen couple, they are very respectable and nothing…" All Carlisle's children saw, felt, and heard her voice grew even firmer as her eyes narrowed "…their foster children have done nothing to warrant such a bigoted remark out of you simply based upon they're extremely pale skin." They watched the student practically squeak like a mouse , and physically scrunch up like one too, as he scurried to a table where his friends were sitting. Miss Hayden quit talking, turned her head slightly as if to give them a nod of acknowledgement, and then made a quiet exit out of the lunchroom.

The Cullens group watched her group and began talking again. "Do you think she knows about us?" Rosalie asked asking with her finger twirling mindless on the table.

"Could, but I'm not sure how." Edward spoke as he twisted a straw in his hand.

"We've never met her, and she just arrived in Forks." "Yes, but she sure knows how to fight." Alice chirped up.

"What do you mean by that?" Belle and Edward asked at once while Jasper and Emmet gave her a confused look.

"I don't know the picture isn't clear; however, she'll win a fight against a vampire. Has a bit of help, but will win." Alice shook her shoulders as if to brush off a pesky fly.

"Then she's not human, if that is the case." Emmett spoke low while Jasper kept any thoughts he had to himself.

"Let's get back to class." Bella stood up and grabbed her bags - as did the others.

The lunchroom was left behind as Edward, Bella, and the rest of their family walked to their next class, band. Mrs. Stone was a boring teacher. No new music was ever played - just the 'classics'. No jokes or laughter were allowed, and heaven help you if you kicked off your shoes. So, it was with great delight when they walked in and saw her nowhere in sight. Mrs. Stone's absence may not have sent anyone into shock waves, but Miss Hayden walking in did. What was a teacher who dealt with an elective literature course doing substituting for the leader of the band?


	3. Lending Aid

Twilight FF

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

Scene 3

Lending Aid

You're mine! The man's voice screeched into the inner-most parts of my mind. My brain was rushing through past events even though I slept. _Now you die!_ Only it hadn't been my death that had come to pass; it was that red-eyed creature's demise that had occurred. Any picture passing by my brain's eye ended abruptly when the phone rang annoyingly; interrupting my night-time break.

"Cora - Lee." A voice I instantly recognize whispers from the phone into my ear and I am instantly awake -and upright.

"Tauna-May, where are you?" I speak softly, but my eyes -if she could have seen them- were just as wide open as any of my classroom windows could have been.

"Just outside of Forks. I found out where you in the phone book. Can you meet me on the school's ground where you work?" She sounded scared, almost as if she was afraid of being watched. "I know it's five-thirty in the morning, and you never get up before six, but …" Her voice cut off and I can almost picture her hunkered down in some antique phone booth.

"What's wrong?" It is not a question I have to think about asking as Tauna hates the cold winters of Washington, therefore the gal making her home -when she'd come of age - in the southern islands had always made sense. It could only be taken as a bad sign if she were calling that close to my new home.

"Please, just come. I can't talk." Click the line went dead and I raced to get dressed and ran out the door hopping as I managed to put on my last shoe.

The school grounds were barren and it was still dark, except where a few lights shone out from the school. I could see few people as I parked the car. And the ones who could be seen were a handful of students in a classroom on the upper floor going over what I dare say was a script for upcoming play. Course, that assumption was made mostly due to the fact Emmett could be seen talking to thin air in front of everyone as he waved his hands. Oh, well, scarcely populated, or not, I hadn't come early to school because of any drama group.

"Tauna? Tauna-May?" I hiss softly and stand still as I see her clothed in the darkness next to the building. It is only when she hears my voice does she venture out and cross the lawns.

Her long blonde hair is almost as bright in color as Rosalie's, but her eyes darted around far more insecurely. Her short spring dress is out of place for the late fall, and I am grateful we are having a warm spell, or her teeth would have been chattering. Tauna-May and I, out of habit more than anything else, carry one conversation out loud. And yet we weave in the real reason my friend has traveled so far north, without being obvious.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I talk with no other tone than pleasant surprise.

"You know how Billy is, always eager to make a move." Her voice also barely hides any betrayal of what the name would mean.

"Billy? I thought you said the doctors had given him a death sentence." This was news I did not like hearing. The only good thing about the red-eyed blood sucker was he worked alone; that would make it easier to deal with him.

"So ,they said." Tauna was having a hard time standing still, it was the sole reason I managed to, under radar, order her to get it together.

"Anyhow," the woman took a deep breath. "We're here."

"Think he would mind getting together later?" I asked in a voice that suggested I was thinking along the lines of a light dinner, or casual chat.

"Oh, I'm sure, he would." She managed to send the feelings of childish delight out as a chuckle come out of her throat. "Sorry to get you up so early, but with your work and my schedule, I couldn't see any better time." I threw the time off, gave her a hug and suggested we get together after school.

The suggestion had her off school grounds in a heartbeat; and me heading to the front door of Forks high. However, I noticed, Jasper stayed near the window with a suspicious look on his face. Ugh, I was almost positive he, and his family, were vampires. But, with no reason to go after them, I'd kept my mouth shut. Besides, my kind had never had an alliance with anyone sucking blood out of someone else's veins.


	4. More suspicions

**Twilight**

**Alliance**

**I do not own the copyrights to Twilight**

**Scene 4**

**More Suspicions**

"Mrs. Stone will be gone for the week; you are stuck with me." Miss Hayden had her back turned to the class when Andrew, the class jerk, spit a paper wad at the back of her head. He was shocked when she instantly knew who it was without turning her head, or flinching.

"Since you have such excess energy Andrew, you can be the first to stand and up and play the scheduled piece."

Everyone watched the substitute turn around and not budge an inch when the student tried to pin the blame the student next to him, which happened to be Jasper. Blaming Jasper didn't do any good as Miss. Hayden proceeded to give a rational scientific reason as to why it was impossible for Jasper to have done it. Her reasoning left Andrew confused and impressed the Cullen clan, who had decided to take the second elective class together.

"Now play or take an 'F' for the day. If you choose the latter, we can take a small walk down to Mr. Jordan's office."

The student played miserably. The tormenting music didn't last long as Miss Hayden took pity on everyone's ears and had Andrew play only long enough to prove a point. The point being; don't tell her a lie and expect her to be take it hook, line and sinker. All the music both tortured or not, ended when the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow." Miss. Hayden spoke as she put away the sheet music.

Alice, in a hurry to leave, brushed up against the teacher for just a split second. It was enough to make them both jolt.

"Sorry Miss. Hayden," Alice spoke in her high pitched hyper- tone. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You're fine. You'd best get to class." Miss Hayden brought no other reaction to the surface other than the gentle reminder to get to class.

"Something's strange about her," Alice piped up as she joined her siblings in the hall. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Neither can I."

Jasper then told the group about the morning meeting.

"We should go talk to Carlisle," Bella spoke with Rosalie on her heels with agreement.

The Cullen group had gone to the hospital right after school only to find their father had gone.

"If they changed his schedule, most likely he's home," Edward spoke as he walked out the door followed by his siblings.

"He could be out hunting," Alice chirped.

"Not likely," Bella spoke as she glanced her sister-in-law's way. "He hasn't been back that long from his last one."

00000000000000

The six climbed into their cars and left the Dr. Cullen's work place. All, but Jasper and Emmet headed straight home. They couldn't explain it even to their girls, but they just knew they had to go a different route back to the house.

Their drive home, due to construction, took the two Cullen boys closer to the river than they'd intended. The waters seemed to whisper "beware" as vapors of unusual mist rose from the rivers surface. The trees which had been moving, lifted their fingers to their mouths as if to say "tread quietly". It was that sense of foreboding which caused them to slow the drive to house down.

The car came to a screeching halt as they saw a fire burning and the woman, Jasper had seen with Miss Hayden, catching a head and tossing it into the roaring blaze; no more body parts flew through the air. Turning their head towards the lake they only saw the top of a female head go under water. The woman in the river totally disappeared, and the one in charge of the fire fled into the river herself.

"Who do you think got burnt?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"I don't know. Should we go after the women?" Jasper wasn't sure what to think as the female who had tossed the head clearly had gotten to a point of exit beyond their sight.

"No, they didn't attack us, but I do think we need to hurry home. Who the one, that was hurling the head through the air is I am not sure, maybe the new teacher, but that second one like I said, was with Miss Hayden the other day on the school lawn."

Jasper spoke with his jaw set hard as he started back up the car.

"Let's go home."


	5. Facing Facts

Twilight

New Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 5**

**Facing Fact**

"Easy, Tauna-May." I speak as I turn off the water and watch as the warmer liquid from the bathtub evens out her heartbeat. Her frame may not have been big, but the gal, like I am, is a hundred percent muscle bound. It is a fact that keeps our people from swimming like those around us, but does not halt our speed underneath the water.

"It's so much c...c...colder up here than in the tropics." Her teeth chatter and I want to bite out a no duh, but I don't. "He won't be the last you know that." She speaks with her eyes closed.

"You really did go stir up a hornet's nest, didn't you?" I try to laugh at the thought of her telling one of the relatives of the old Volturi off and then being the means in which the same vampire met his demise.

"Didn't mean to," Tauna-May took a deep breath and sighed, "I just didn't think…." Knowing water couldn't kill our kind, I stood up and told her not to worry about things as her voice trailed off. It was with care I quietly shut the door and went to stand by the window. If this were Seattle of the twentieth century, maybe, I'd have seen bright sparkling lights. I knew if this was Forks of that same era I'd have people lazily waking by. It was neither, so I only saw a living ghost town barely hanging on.

Barely hanging on, is that what I'd been doing all along? Teaching school, acting as everything was okay? Giving smiles, handshakes and lessons to those around me; as if I was nothing more than a small town teacher going about her normal everyday life? And now acting as if Tauna-May was the only one to have stirred up any hornets' nest. No, I'd done plenty of stirring myself in my younger days.

But now? Since my youth had passed? I was tired of running and saw a possibility of having that all stop. I sighed; with Billy dead his kin was sure to come, there was only one thing to do. Facing facts I had only suspected, I picked up my jacket and hat I quietly -and quickly- slipped out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The mood in the Cullen home was quietly tense as Carlisle sat in a white, over-stuffed chair with his legs crossed listening to his children speaking all at once. "One at a time! One at a time!" He finally held up his hand the patience bucket having run out. "You first, Edward."

"She doesn't read normal." Edward put his hands on his hips. The glass windows showed his reflection, in spite of tales that would say otherwise.

"What do you mean?" The doctor, sitting next to the stairway behind him which stood quietly as it had two hundred years before when they'd first met Bella, eyed him closely.

"I read one thing in her mind, but it's like …." He struggled to explain what was on his own mind.

"It's a cover?" Carlisle suggested and saw Edward snap his finger as he agreed that was exactly how he felt. "And you, Bella and Rosalie?"

"Most teachers when they first come around us ask tons of questions about our pale skin and stuff about our lack of eating, and yet she never has." Both admitted they had nothing more than that, as did Emmett. Both girls spoke from a duplicate couch which had first cradled Bella upon her rushed trip back home from her honeymoon.

"Jasper? Alice?" Carlisle lifted an eyebrow wondering what bit of news they held which made them so antsy.

"I can't sway her mood…or very little anyway." Jasper then told of how what he tried to send always seemed to bounce back as annoyance.

"She never jerks when I accidentally bump into her, and her skin is softer than most I've felt." Alice told her of how many times they'd been in a hurry and of their skin brushing against each other.

The skin bit - along with the rest of what was being told him- set in Carlisle's mind a conclusion he went to speak about only to have a knock at the door interrupt him.


	6. Seeking an Alliance

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

Scene 6

**Seeking an Alliance**

"Miss Hayden." Edward stood before my face stunned that I'd shown up without having to be told how to get to their home. I didn't point out the obvious of small town talk, nor that I had access to their exact address. No, I just kept focused as I asked to see his father. "Come on in." The wooden door opened wide, and I walked in to see all the Cullens sitting around their front room. If anyone thought I had to be told the topic of conversations, I'd have told them they were imbeciles.

The "glued-eyes-on-you" looks given me by all the children was as clear as my new bathroom mirror. Esme's polite, but curious, glance did not hide who had been the center of attention before my knock at the door. Taking a deep breath and standing straight, I spoke to Esme's husband without looking at anyone else.

"I'll cut straight to the chase." I looked at Dr. Cullens with an aurora that I am sure shouted 'bring it on'. My eyes which had turned to hard steel, and my legs planted firmly to the ground, enforced the words I'd just spoken. It was a fact I noticed put the others on guard. "You know who I am, or what I am I should say."

"Yes, I do. Well, at first I didn't, but with what my children have been telling me it hasn't been hard to figure out." He spoke to me without moving his head, and I could tell the others are stunned by his admission as their mouths practically fall the ground. I do not hide the shut-your-traps look. It is no secret my silent message annoyed Rosalie as she shoots me her own glare. However, I see her mouth tighten back up.

"My kind has never had any kind of mutual agreement with vampires. They have done nothing but destroy the world we live in and have blamed the humans for it." My eyes do not budge, though I can tell his children most likely would prefer to slap me upside the head for not coming right out and saying what I am. "And while I desperately need an alliance now, I have to know one thing."

"What is that?" He does not even question my need for their aid as his sharp mind has already figured out why.

"Why are your eyes not red? Why do the town's people not scream when they see you coming?" It was a fact my mind could not wrap itself around.

The doctor explained about their hunts. He told me how long they'd been doing it and why. The talk would have continued on but Rosalie impatiently asked, no demanded, to know what I was. She, of course, wanted to know why was I there assuming any alliance I needed would be given. I think Dr. Cullens would have set her in her place, but I answered before he could open his mouth.

"Though you are being far ruder than is called for, young lady, I will answer you. I am one of the few Mer people left thanks to the red-eyed ones." I am not surprised their jaws drop again and I think dropping a bomb would have had less affect than my words.

"I didn't think Mermaids could survive out of water." Bella spoke softly. I like her eyes; they are innocent in spite of being a vampire.

"And vampires can't survive during the day." I do not speak meanly. No, I simply allow my words to say the point I am making.

The sunlight slid through the room as I tell them of Billy, the fight, and yes, I was the one tossing the head to Tauna-May. "I left as quickly as I did for I had not the extra time of which to spare to stick around and leisurely chat with your sons."

"Where is your friend now?" Carlisle asked evenly.

"Tauna-May is not used to this weather and she is warming up in the bathtub." My eyes quickly scan the room and then focus back on Carlisle. "More are coming, not enough to warrant calling in the shape shifters I dare say. It's just that even if only two show up I need an alliance with you. It isn't for my sake, I could handle them. Unfortunately, Tauna-May's not as experienced as I." My mouth smiles, my heart does not. "She hasn't lived as much as I have. That gal should be allowed to breathe longer before her life is taken."

"Your father would have a fit." Carlisle wasn't dumb enough to think otherwise. Any merman would be appalled, and I knew of one in particular that had the power to have my head over this alliance, but that I would focus on later.

"My father is dead. Do we have an alliance, or not? Could a few of your sons come back with me, or are Tauna-May and I making our last stand, alone?" I lift my head, and square my shoulders even more, determined to take no for an answer if needs be. I will not gravel any further than I already have.

"You have our alliance." Dr. Cullen stands up and walks up to shake my hand. "Emmett and Jasper can go with you. The rest of us will keep our eyes open. I notice his sons do not argue and willingly follow me back to my apartment.


	7. Orders Given

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 7**

**Orders given**

The room made up of cement floors and stone walls held resting places of more than one soul. Shadows could be seen moving in and out of hallways and spaces between the cement slabs held bodies long dead. "He hasn't come back." Alec's voice hissed low. "Billy should have been back by now." His voice had - over the years- turned to a hiss which showed just how much of a low-life he'd become.

"Well, he's not. And that means Tauna-May , and her protector, still lives." The dark-headed vampire called Arro spoke coldly. The member of the royal vampire group made himself walk erect. His whole being was filled with nothing but sheer arrogance, and the tone profusely rolled off his marbled skin. He easily slid into the room out of dark hallway. The room wasn't much brighter than the hallway, but held enough moonlight as to outline Arros' body.

"Tauna-May could not have destroyed Billy on her own." Alec whined from where he stood in the darker side of the room.

"Of course not, do you think me stupid? Weren't you listening to me!" Arro stood even stiffer. "My sources say Coral-Lee still breathes. Which -naturally- is the first one Tauna-May would run to. If Billy has indeed been obliterated than it has been by her hand." He thought quietly for a moment. "He said something about Washington. You and Jane can handle those two females just fine."

"But I heard the Cullen clan has that domain." Alec found himself whining yet again, and scrunching further back then he already was. The vampire might as well have turned into a dog sitting on its hind legs.

"They're up in Alaska, you fool." Arro snarled, "They aren't due to return to the U.S. for at least another year. Now, go, get the men!"

"Yes, sir." The man's headed bobbed like Gollum of years gone by. There was no question about it -the years had not been kind to Alec.

"I told you, Arro wants us to go after Coral-Lee and Tauna-May." Alec growled to Jane as they stood a darkened alley near the ports of Florence, Italy.

"Don't see why we should have to go, there are others closer." Jane snapped with her eyes ablaze. "Why waste our time?" The truth was Jane feared Coral-Lee. Her movements in the waters were uncanny, her feet's movement on land unwittingly fast -considering what the gal really was, and her hands? The thought made Jane force back a shudder as she -involuntarily 'heard' the snap those hands had caused on more than one occasion.

"I know that, but are you going to tell Arro you're going to ignore his orders?" Alec shot his own hardened look her way, "I'm sure not."

"Oh, all right, let's go and get this over with." Jane threw out her own hostile glare.

***NOTE*** Gollum; character in Lord of the Rings series.


	8. Chosen Death

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 8**

**Chosen Death**

The night is dark and a sense of urgency fills the air as thick as any fog I ever witnessed over in the English channels. Jasper, Emmet and I have taken a vehicle which reminds me of the one Edward drove upon first meeting Bella. The only difference this one skims over the road without wheels needing to touch the ground.

The car with no wheels I do not care for, but cannot argue with as Emmett handles it like a pro. We fly through corners so rapidly I am sure I have just signed my own death warrant. When we zip down the straight stretches, I seriously expect a highway patrolman to appear ordering us to we move over and stop our vehicle.

"Why was Billy after you anyway?" Jasper asks from the passenger's seat next to Emmet.

"She knocked off Jane's unknown relative, Kyle. You know the one that resembled more a troll then vampire." I do not suppress a laugh at the two up front rolling their eyes -and making a face- as if to say 'that one liked playing the part of a fool'. They may have been right about Kyle playing the part of an idiot, but knew Arro's gopher would insist on gunning for my friend. Neither asked about my connection to the whole thing as they must figure it does not matter. Kyle's dead and Jane had talked Arro into wanting revenge. What else was there to say?

The thought of Arro was pushed aside as the sick, unnerving feeling grew in leaps and bounds. We all raced into the apartment building and up the steps; the door to the apartment was slightly ajar. That was not a good sign, and Jasper was the first one in. I was in next and then Emmett. My heart raced a mile a minute as I saw blankets, pillows, and whatever else had stuffing in it torn to shreds. It was if someone had been here looking for my friend and I already. I'd have thought she was dead, except there was no sign of blood -not even in the bathtub.

"Something's freaky going on." Emmet spoke from the front room of the apartment.

"You think?" I turned my head from where I stood at the bathroom door; I did not bother hiding the 'no-duh' tone from my voice. Just then we heard steps come inside and we, or at least I, jumped when Tauna-May appeared in the doorway. "Tauna!" I hurried to her side and helped my pale friend to the couch.

"What happened?" Emmet and Jasper asked at once.

"Jane and Alex that's what," Tauna shivered and I yanked my jacket off and threw it around her. "I saw them coming and hurried to your neighbor's place."

"Which one?" My stomach churned as my gut-instincts told me who.

"She called herself Lady Baron, and you know she…." Tauna bit her lip and shivered involuntarily.

"Is the spitting image of you," I took a gulp as I turned her care over to the Cullen boys and raced next door.

Lady Barron was nowhere in sight, but a single white rose lay on the ground. _I will choose my own time of death, I promise you that, but rest assured I will not take my own life_. Her words, spoken just last week, followed on her last statement_ you will know because I will make sure a single white rose lays on my floor._ I now wondered if she had the gift of sight, or if she was just bullheaded enough to pull it off.

"Thank-you Lady Baron." I pushed back a tear as I then hurried back into the hall at the same time Emmett, Jasper, and Tauna-May were exiting my apartment.

"Let's get you two to our home. They'll be back when they realize Lady Baron wasn't Tauna-May." No-one argued with Emmett.


	9. Acceptance

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 9**

Jane and Alex would have done in Tauna-May in the apartment, but they figured taking her to the river would be more helpful in covering up her death. Lady Baron knew full well they thought her to be the young Mer lady. In fact, she knew full well who they were too. The lady simply just couldn't believe these two, supposedly all-knowing vampires, were playing the part of total idiots. Oh, well, at least she'd not be stuck on any life support, or tons of medicine. That crazy brain tumor was such a royal nuisance.

The two ran with who they were positive was one of their two main targets through the darkened roads just outside Forks. They figured the boating docks would be a good place for this gal to have an 'accidental' death as it wasn't likely to have any prying eyes around. The docks were indeed empty. No boats, no feet walking nearby, not even the sounds of any shape-shifters could be hear.

"Time for you die, Tauna-May." Jane glared at the female upset she was not withering around in pain. That should not be. How had Tauna-grown resistant to Jane's special skill? If the woman they now held captive had been asked? She's not have answered. She'd never told anyone that before, she wasn't about to start now.

The woman's face held a powerful shine of dignity, her shoulders straight and yet not rigid. And her eyes held no sign of fear. It was one that said, 'I know who I am, and I know where I'm going'. Death was not an item to be afraid of, or skirted.

It was with death so close that Lady Baron's past flew by her eyes. A young girl's feet dangling over the front porch swing. A tall thin man shared the scene, and his voice filled the air with laughter. The laughter ran through the rivers behind their home and in her room at night, as he told any story he knew. The stories were of family history and make-believe.

The make-believe had always been tempered with her mother's spiritual teachings. Angels were simply those who had not come to earth yet or people who had already passed through mortality. Hell was not a literal place of fire, but a state of mind. Hell was knowing you could have done better, but chose not to. Evil forces had the power to tempt you, but that was it. They could kill the body, but not the soul. It was with that last thought in mind she found herself thrown into the river.

"Let's get her." Jane and Alex dove in the water.

The push into the river had been planned ahead; Jane, knowing the gal wasn't as skilled as Coral-Lee, had wanted to torment her first. But what they saw once they dove in shocked them. The woman they'd both insisted was Tauna-May arms were crossed, her eyes were wide-open and…she was smiling?

The woman's open-eyes were not one of someone who still held breath in their lungs; her eyes held a blank stare. Oh, for crying out loud, why was she….dead already? That was bad enough, but it wasn't near the shock as seeing her feet; why weren't they webbed? The question to her being gone so quickly was ignored; Alex quickly went topside.

"You said she was Tauna-May!" Jane hissed as she leaned over the water looking down on the deceased woman, but then turned her glare towards her brother.

"I thought she was, and you did too!" He didn't have to point out the woman had not once contradicted that opinion.

"We can't just leave her here." Jane hissed as Alex turned to head back to the apartments they'd left the previous hour.

"Why not? We brought her here to keep this out of prying eyes. People will just think she tripped and fell." Alex shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't about to stick around and quickly fled; Jane was not far behind her brother. That left Lady's Baron body to float down the passage way hoping to be found, and properly buried. Tauna-May had to be hiding somewhere close by. They'd find her and then do the job properly.


	10. Reprieve

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 10**

**Reprieve**

If someone had asked me about Lady Baron I could not have given them any answers. The woman, well, it was as if she represented all the things one could not explain-those shadows in the night that disappeared with the tiniest bit of light. The car that rolls four time and all the passengers walk away breathing. And the person who knocks on your door at just the right time, without you having you pick-up the phone.

Picking up a phone was not something Tauna-Ma, Emmett, Jasper, or I were concerned about just then. No, our main objective was to get the Cullen's home ahead of Jane and Alex. Their skills would be useless if we had Bella nearby. Her shield was far stronger than any of the Volturi's, a fact that drove Arro up the wall I'm sure.

Arro was not on our minds as we parked the car and dove inside the house. The Cullen's home represented safety, a fact which still boggled my mind. Confused or not, I did not have to ask twice where a bathtub was for Tauna-May; the poor gall still looked far too pale.

Tauna did not fight me as I ordered her into the sunken bathtub, clothes and all. The warm water made her, unconsciously, sigh with relief. Dry skin stopped looking like it might crack. Any color, which had been fleeing, returned. And the erratic breathing let me know this was one mermaid that would not ever live far from water. The Cullens had helped give her a reprieve.

However much I was happy to see her getting strength back, I wasn't stupid enough not to soak my own skin. Thankfully, they had a second bathroom which allowed me to grab a much needed dunking. My skin had always adjusted to life outside the water far better than hers; so, the crevices were far less noticeable. Still, it felt good to have them disappear. Once they were gone I hopped out and put on dry clothes Esme had laid out. Dr. Cullen's wife was in the kitchen when I came down, but Tauna-May was still soaking in the tub. Where Tauna was did not concern me, as Alice was keeping an eye on her, but the fact Alex and Jane had not arrived made me wonder if they'd gone for help.

"No, they've not yet gone for aid." Edward spoke without me saying a word, go figure.

"So, where are they? Surely they have not grown so dense as to not be able to figure out where we went?" I'm sure my eyebrows arched for I felt my skin tighten.

"Probably still hunting around your apartment building; it is near a pond isn't it?" Rosalie asked from where she sat in a white chair which, in my opinion, needed far more stuffing then it held under its covers.

"Yes, but not much of one. No one in their right mind would swim in that hole." And they wouldn't either. It was dark, the mud was nothing but mush, you can't see two inches ahead of your own eye-balls and, well, it was just right-down gross.

"They'll come soon enough, I'm sure." Dr. Cullen spoke as he came out of the kitchen and stopped by the bottom of the stairs. His blonde hair never strayed out of place I'm sure and his golden eyes did not turn away- even though I now faced the front room window. No one spoke any other words as my eyes looked through the glass.

The glass reflected my image and gave the illusion of grass waving to me from the other side. The green fingers reminded me of the coral reefs near my childhood home-waving, warm and friendly. They'd slide across my skin as I skimmed the ocean's floor and wrap themselves around my body to hide me from any predator's hungry mouth.

The hungry enemies had become more dangerous when they'd convinced mankind to drag fish, and then conveniently take the night shift. Big nets sweeping across the floor had killed many of my people, while leaving the rest of us to flee into rivers, lakes, or even pass ourselves off as 'normal' humans. Our enemies had convinced men drag fishing was doing no harm, and my people had quickly become an endangered species.


	11. Enemies

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

**Scene 11**

**Enemies**

Growing up I hadn't ever thought of Mer People as endangered, even though I'd heard of the red-eyed ones and how they'd always hunt Mer folk with no qualms. My thoughts turned to the first time I'd seen Alex. His name caused my mind to scroll back time when it had really hit me how much danger my people were really in.

"_Come let's go play in those caves."_ Tauna-May giggled with her then pitch-black hair swimming with the waters.

"_No, Tauna, something tells me it's not safe."_ I had warned her the shiny red 'rocks' were likely an illusion, but she hadn't listened. Praise be I was swifter, more agile, and far more at ease in the water then the red-eyed blood sucker. His speed was nothing compared to my grabbing my young companion and diving into the hidden sea crevices.

It was within those crevices I learned that we'd always aligned ourselves with the Sidhian people, commonly called elves, and pitted ourselves against the vampires. Why? Simple, they loved death. They killed and took only for themselves. It didn't matter what they dumped into our waters, as long as long as it covered their own crimes. And heaven help any fool that thought a vampire had any compassion. Those crevices, and occasional Sidhian vistors to the shorelines I missed.

The sea caverns were nowhere in sight now and I gave a long, tired, sigh. Footsteps came to the steps and only stopped when they were by my side. "Time doesn't change things very much." The words belonged to Dr. Cullens, and I had to softly reply that, no, it didn't.

"Ten years ago, even five, if you'd told me I'd be running to vampires for help? I'd have said you were crazy. I'd not have acknowledged there was any good among the whole lot." Carlisle chuckled and took no offense.

"We've all done things in that category, I dare say." Dr. Cullens then spoke an observation I thought no one could see. "Tauna's more than a friend to you- she's your daughter." When I went to accuse Edward of reading my mind and ratting on me Dr. Cullens held up his hand. "My son has no idea…" the good man spoke low, "…. I wouldn't have either, only my wife came to the conclusion." As if on cue, Esme appeared next to her husband's side.

"Yes…" I spoke even lower, "… and no."

"Uh?" Both looked utterly confused.

"I can't explain right now just, please, promise me not to tell her what you just asked or my answer." I kept my voice low. Though they did not understand they gave their word. Glancing up I realized, to my horror, Edward had overheard. However much fear had jumped into my mind his understanding nod told me that was one vampire that would not leak the knowledge he now held.

"This isn't her place at all!" Jane screeched as she stood in the apartment with dark greenish carpet, and tossed a small pillow onto a lonely chair.

"Don't yell at me, you're the one that insisted it was." Alex growled, ignoring the fact both had been so intent on getting Tauna-May and Coral-Lee that they'd missed the forest for the trees.

They'd scoured the apartment expecting to find the two women hiding. After all, their search of the waterways behind the apartment had turned up nothing. No scales left behind from trying to find crevices to hide in. None left on rocks as they slid further to bottom, and certainly no strands of hair left on any twigs, or branches, being yanked out as the two swam by.

Any place for the two to swim was shoved aside as Jane looked out the window, saw the fire escape and slapped her head. "What is it Jane?" Alex wanted to know what light had turned in his sister's head.

"Her place is the next one over! Tauna-May had to have gotten into this apartment and enlisted help from her look alike."

"Didn't think mermaids lured people to their deaths." Alex spoke dryly.

"She didn't you numbskull." Jane picked up the paper they'd seen upon their reentrance. "That woman had an inoperable brain tumor." She shoved the paper into Alex's hand. "No one else lives in this apartment. So, this Lady Baron gal, is the only person we could have drug out of here." With that Jane hurried to the next apartment.

Jane didn't have to say anything about the apartment for Alex to know Mer women had occupied it. The smell of the sea drifted from the bathroom. Pictures of the sea filled the front room. How they'd fallen for believing Lady Baron was Tauna-May was beyond him. Alex then followed Jane to the bathroom.

The bathtub held scales on its walls and shiny skin shavings sparkled on the floor. "Alex" Jane didn't have to tell him to follow her, he just did. The trail of small, sparkling, scales led to the window. "I was right; she did escape via the fire escape."

"So, where are they now?" Alex hated how good Coral-lee was at covering her tracks, only his mind shouldn't have been on the Mer gal so much for Jane slapped him hard.

"Can't you smell them?" Jane was annoyed and growled as Alex let out an 'oh…OH!"

"Let's go." Jane raced out the door furious Arro had his facts wrong, the Cullen group were back, or at least Jasper and Emmett were.


	12. Sent Back

Twilight

**Alliance **

**I do not own the copyrights to Twilight **

**Scene 12**

**Sent Back**

The night was growing colder, and everyone sensed a shift in the air- including the Cullens. "They've gone back to Arro." Jacob spoke from behind us, stating the obvious. No one argued and the air only deepened its hold on us.

"Come Tauna-May, you need to get in warm water." Bella led the young gal up the stairs.

"Why don't you need to get wet?" Alice asked in her high-pitched chirping voice.

"Use to more time on land." That was the only answer I gave. Edward sensed information being guarded, but did not push the issue. Jacob did not like the silence and decided it was better to have Sam, Leah, and himself keep an eye outside. Trees barely waved as if concerned they'd give away their location. Owls took their hooting elsewhere, and the shape shifters kept guard round the Cullens' home. The silent outside was far more tolerable than the quiet indoors.

The solitude the Cullens' home held was on the opposing side of the noise Arro was shouting. "Are you serious?" He growled and then threw his hands in the air. "How could you be so stupid?" The vampire was choosing to focus on their case of mistaken identity with Lady Baron rather than on getting Tauna-May like they should have. "Surely, you two haven't outgrown your usefulness?" He whirled around as he eyes them sharply.

"It wasn't our fault." Jane quickly defended her brother and herself. "She even smelled like a Mermaid." The female vampire also listed the eerie resemblance of hair, yes, and mouth. "The woman looked exactly like her." No-one liked the fact that not only Tauna-May was not dead, but that Coral-Lee still lived. If she got back…no, he couldn't think that. He'd have ordered Jane and Alex right back to Forks except for the Cullens - the name alone made his blood boil; that is, it would have if he'd had any.

"They weren't supposed to be back yet." Arro grumbled more to himself than to anyone else; it was a fact they all knew. "You'll need to go find Demetri and some of the newer members, but those two females need to die!" It was only when Jane was out of sight did she grin. She might not have admitted how scared she was of Coral-Lee, nor was she about to admit who truly put the drive into going after "those two women", but she'd willingly admit to being thrilled with having permission to do those Mer women in.

Tauna-May continued to soak in the tub with Bella sitting on a nearby stool. Her eyes were coming more to life, her skin not so dry, and her voice had stopped slurring. The girl sure needed the wet liquid more than Coral-Lee.

"Don't ask." Edward spoke from the doorway.

"Uh?" Bella turned her head.

"Why she needs water more than Coral-Lee." Edward shook his head and said he didn't need to read her mind on that one, the question was on her face.

"Why not? It's not making any sense." Bell then asked if Edward had been able to read the other Mer lady's mind.

"No, but she's done nothing to hurt anyone." Edward then left Bella to finish taking care of Tauna-May.


	13. Fight and a Demise

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

Scene 13

**Fight and A Demise**

The days mixed into nights. Sunlight passed unnoticed as Coral-Lee had made arrangements for a substitute teacher. It became common for Tauna-Lee to spend as much time in the tub as possible, with Coral-Lee mainly needing the shower. Sleep patterns became jumbled. That being the case, telling daylight and nightlight by that standard was difficult.

"They're coming." Edward hissed. Soon they (the Cullens, Coral-Lee, Tauna-May) and the three shape shifters (Jacob, Leah, and Seth) were all on guard.

Jane, Alex, Demetri and ten other vampires came into sight. Demands flew through the air for Tauna-May to be handed over so she could pay for her crimes. "Crimes my foot," was heard by the Cullens as the one that had come to make the alliance with them stepped up next to Dr. Cullens. "She was just defending herself! Where's the sin in that?"

"We say it was cold-blooded murder!" Jane shouted back.

Even though Carlisle attempted to get Jane's side to listen to reason they wouldn't and a fight instantly ensued. Thankfully, Sam and Leah had already built a fire. The vampires Alex, Jane and Demetri had been hurriedly -and poorly - chosen. Therefore, even though the shape-shifters suffered injuries, there was no problem in doing them in. Nevertheless, Jane, Alex and Demetri weren't so easily handled.

"She's mine!" Alex screamed as he grabbed Tauna- May only to be yanked off by Emmet. It was close, and Emmet did find his shoulder half-way detached. Thankfully, Jasper was able to grab and toss Alex into the fire. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Alex managed to get out of the fire. But instead of rejoining the fight he fled bagging the idea of what Arro would do.

What made things click with Jane the Cullens' new ally could not tell, but Coral-Lee saw lights go on in Jane's eyes, ones that hadn't fully bee on in years. It also meant Jane no longer simply feared Coral-Lee, but she realized just how mistaken she'd been this whole time. As to the older of the two Mermaids? She felt the adrenalin rush hit just as Jane started to speak.

"I know who you two really are! I thought I had all of…." That's as far as Jane ever got. The extra energy which now rushed through Coral-Lee's body propelled her to Jane in record's time. Jane never knew what hit her. The blonde vampire's head was ripped out of place with one swift jerk and tossed into the fire, her other body parts quickly followed.

Demetri saw the record-time it had taken Coral-Lee to destroy Jane, saw he stood no chance, and so he - like Alex - fled for his life. Coral-Lee watched the escape and thought about going after him. She might have too, only the gal felt eyes on her and realized just how fast she'd moved. She also realized exactly what she'd done to Jane; who now lay in a pile of ashes in the fire with the rest of the sadly-skilled, dead vampires. Turning her head she saw Tauna-May's mouth touching the ground.

"Close your mouth unless you've decided you like eating moths." Coral-Lee than took Tauna by the arm and insisted she go inside.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" Rosalie asked from behind as the two Mer women headed up the stairs.

"After I take care of Tauna-May," Coral-Lee didn't look back as she took the younger gal to the bathroom.


	14. More Truths revealed

Twilight

Alliance

I do not own the copyrights to Twilight

Scene 14

**More Truths Revealed**

It was with the fire outside dying down, Jacob; and his crew, having been patched up that I found myself sitting on the couch. They all wanted answers to what they'd seen me do and an explanation to what they'd heard out of Jane's mouth.

"If one knows where to put pressure on your people's head, it isn't as hard to behead you as one might think." I can't help but chuckle as Bella -instinctively- puts her hand to her throat. "Don't worry, Bella, I have no desire to take of any ally's head." That makes her drop her hand and she looks a bit sheepish."

"What about your speed?" I didn't think a Mermaid could move that fast on land." Rosalie wasn't speaking stiffly - for once - just asking out of sheer curiosity.

"The Mer people are far swifter than people have given them credit for; besides, adrenaline does wonders to aid in ones rapid foot-steps." I can't help but roar with laughter at Jacob's no-duh look.

"What did Jane mean when she said she knew who we really were? And what was she going to say." Tauna-May asks the question I knew all were thinking, I can do nothing but sigh and stand up.

"We are of King Tristan's group; he's kin in fact." A bomb would have gotten less attention being dropped into the room than me at the moment. "Neptune and he had differences of opinions; the group split into two. Neptune being in charge of the bigger group, Tristan the smaller one. Jane thought Tristan was dead, and assumed without his leadership the rest would die."

"But I saw death delivered to him when we fled from the Mediterranean years ago." Tauna-May gasped. "How can you stand there and say he wasn't destroyed?"

"His death was faked." I didn't even turn my head. "He then led our people - except us - into hiding."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you insist on us staying in the North and American Continents? I've always wanted to be with my own people." Tauna-May was – understandably - upset.

"Jane was the main force in vowing anyone of his group would die. Tristan wanted a chance for his youngest child to survive, and ordered me to take you to a whole different continent, not to mention further inland. However, when you were 18 I could hardly stop you from moving, now could I?" That was another bombshell that rocked everyone present to the core.

"I'm King Tristan's daughter?" Tauna-May would have fallen back onto the couch, had she been standing up, as it was Alice had to steady her.

"Yes." I wasn't surprised when Carlisle put to voice Bella's question in regards to me and water. "Your people can survive outside of water it is true, but you spend more time out than any Mer person we know." Again, I found myself doing nothing but sighing.

It'd been forever, or so it seems, that I've been one of the Mer people. I always talk as if I was born one, even when I tell people our history. I forget it hasn't always been that way. Now I am having that fact thrown in front of me once more as I face my origins, and speak them.

"You weren't born a mermaid?" Everyone in the room is shocked -even Tauna-May.

"No." I sigh and stand up, moving to look at the window as I did so. "My family always lived near, or on water, my father was a part-time fisherman." I made no apology for it as he'd only been trying to feed his family, and had refused to take anymore than we, or our kin, needed. "I got to the point I'd go swimming all the time - sometimes in risky weather- drove my mother absolutely crazy." I turned around and folded my arms. "One day I - don't ask me why, I had no logical reason for doing it- I put on a belt and put a small knife in a holder. I then went swimming. I saw my uncle's boat come in and stay put as he-and others- rushed off the boat far too excited to be up to any good. So, I swam over to his boat and dove under water." I was interrupted by Tauna-May.

"You saw our people in the net, didn't you?" Her eyes were wide as saucers.


	15. More History

Twilight

**Alliance **

**I do not own the copyrights to Twilight **

**Scene 15**

**More History**

"Yes, some of your people were in the net." I worked out the kinks in my neck. "I pulled the knife out and gave it to one of the men. I then swam top side and grabbed a bigger knife, as none of the other crewmembers were around. It was with caution too; I knew they could be back at anytime. Diving back into the water I gave another fellow the knife. It was then I swam far enough from the boat that I could not be connected to the loss of their catch."

"How often did you meet the Mer people?" Carlisle asked simultaneously with his wife, Esme.

"At first…" A pause is taken as my hair is pushed aside, "… not a lot, though I began carrying more than one concealed knife when I went swimming. Anytime I could I'd -cautiously- dive near the boats that had come close enough to land. Sometimes, I'd find Mer people trapped and I'd give them the knives. One day…" I stepped away from the window and went to sit back down on the couch. "...I went on a fishing trip with my dad. He let me dive without knowing I'd been the cause of nets being cut before. It was then I first met Tristan. He was trying to free some of his people caught in my father's net; his tool wasn't working so well, so…" I grinned wide. "…I pulled out my own." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Poor fellow, thought I was going to kill him then and there, but then grinned a mile wide when I handed him the sharper knife."

"_So, you are the Mer lady at heart I've been hearing about._" His voice was as clear as if we'd been on land. "I didn't expect to see him again only one night I saw a strange boat anchored near our home, the men running it had red eyes for some reason. I can't recall why, but they left the boat saying they had plenty of time to return. I rushed with a couple of knives and dove into the water. Tristan had been captured. He took one of the knives, and we both worked on the net. I had planned on going back home when he got out…" I stopped and twisted my fingers together.

"But they came back, didn't they?" Carlisle spoke again, as his family echoed the question.

"Yes. Tristan grabbed my waist and dove for protection among the crevices. Even though he did not have Neptune's weapon, he had his own and he used them to keep the red eyed men at bay. How we stayed so long under water without me having a problem I don't know, never could figure out that one."

"Maybe, even though he used his weapon to them at bay it helped you to breathe too? I know Neptune's has power that others can't touch." Edward suggested.

"You know what? All these years I never thought of that, but you just might be right." I then turned to Tauna. "When they left, he took me back home and returned to your mother. For a second time I thought I'd not see him again, but then I received word Awna had been killed. He started showing back up about two years after her death." I wasn't surprised when Bella's eyes went wide.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying" Edward's wife's eyes stayed wide-open as she asked the question as she asked the question.

"No, not at first anyway, the visits were that one would make with any close friend. He came needing someone to talk to; a body to give him ideas on how to help his people survive the red-eyed ones, by then He and Neptune and split up their partnership. Phewy, he needed to know how to steer clear of my people's nets too. So…" I shrugged my shoulders, "…I gave him any ideas I could." I wasn't surprised Tauna-May spoke up.

"When did it turn to more?" Tauna-May asked now fully realizing, and accepting, I was her father's wife.

"Not sure when…" I crossed my legs and lifted my hands with open palms. "…he came around more. We laughed and played in the water. I remember our first kiss. It was at night with the moon glistening on the ocean's top. I saw it coming, but I made no attempt to stop it."

"Where were your parents?" Alice asked, "I mean, how did they feel about you two being together?"

"My parents were in the front room. I'm sure they looked at us often enough. As far as to whom he was? They thought of him as nothing more than a unique sailor- meaning he didn't use foul language and had been careful to 'toe-the-mark' on his visits." I told the Cullens' I hadn't told them any different; they all got that one very easily.

"When did he change you?" Bella asked fascinated at the idea I'd wanted the same thing as she; only with a Merman instead of a vampire.

"After we were married," I threw up my hands, "Truthfully? We didn't plan it. Originally, I was to stay on land and be their ears and eyes. And for a few years it worked, only…" I sunk back, "…we'd gone swimming and, too late, realized Jane was honing for us, more like me. I'd thwarted her efforts to get at Triton one too many times in her book, not to mention his people had helped keep me alive. So, Tristan fled with me to a cavern. When it became apparent he couldn't get me back up, and I was beginning to have difficulty breathing…" I faced Edward with a no-duh moment which hit me. "I already admitted you might be right, now but I know you are right about his weapon."

"He didn't have it on him, did he?" Edward grinned wide; can I smack that smirk off his face? The thought quickly left as I see Edward's eyes start to laugh. I began talking about the incident again. "… Anyhow, when he saw I'd die if something wasn't done, he went ahead and hoped he could change me."

"Hope?" The question was asked at once by all.

"He wasn't sure it would even work, no one had a reason to attempt it before." I shrugged my shoulders.

"But he took the chance anyway?" Bella asked with her eyes opening up even more than they'd been.

"What choice did he have? Jane wasn't going to let up, he couldn't take me back up to the surface and he didn't want to lose me when we'd just barely gotten together. So yes, he took the chance." I then stiffened my jaw and said I didn't blame him.

"What was it like being turned?" Tauna-May asked. That question pushed the others out of my mind and kept it on Tauna-May.


	16. ReunitedAlliance Renewed

Twilight

**Alliance **

**I do not own the copyrights to Twilight **

**Scene 16**

**Reunited and Alliance renewed**

Turning to Tauna-May I spoke to her, though the others were clearly still in hearing range."I can't explain what it's like, or the process of being turned. It's kind of like the venom of a vampire, the procedure pretty much the same; a bite. But, unlike the searing pain one feels in their case, it's well…" I threw up my hands in frustration. There was no way to describe the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Let's just say, my lungs felt like they'd grown ten times too large and were threatening to burst. Mind you, it sounds like it would allow one to let out a horrendous scream, but I didn't. And the pleasure? Well, let's just say it's not enough to want to repeat the procedure, just made the change bearable." I may have gone on and tried to explain better, but Alice spoke up.

"So how come you can stay out of water so long, if you're a mermaid now?" Her voice sure was high, but I ignored that fact and addressed the question.

"It only partially worked." I wasn't surprised to see confusion on all their faces. "Like I said, I said it's just kind of like your venom. Tristan only heard of it being possible; no-one had actually tried it. Fortunately, it worked well enough to enable me to stay under water longer, but I always have to come up for air sooner than others around me. It's the main reason he taught me how to …dissemble, if that's even the word, a vampire so effectively."

"What do you think he'd do if you knew you'd made an alliance with us?" Carlisle asked.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd have a fit, and promptly divorce her." All our heads flipped around to see Tristan filling the doorway with his broad shoulders and wavy light-dishwater blond hair cascading over his shoulders. His dark jeans, light-blue western shirt, shouted 'all-male'. I didn't hesitate to go to him and flew straight to my husband's arms. Tauna-May was a little slower, as she was still taking in the latest news. However, with me on one side and his other hand outstretched, she found her way to his other side. "I thank you, Carlisle for protecting my wife and daughter when I could not."

"Why did you fake your death? I mean, I know you had others to save, but why send Tauna away with Coral-Lee, why not just have them flee with yourself, and the others?" Carlisle asked, along with his wife Esme.

"Jane." He growled the name- as if she'd been the lowest creature on the planet. His eyes filled with disgust and his mouth puckered up, as if being made to suck on some sour lemon. "Like Coral-Lee has already stated, that vamp was bound and determined to see her and Tauna-May dead. Sure, her people have always hunted mine down, but she was the snake's head in regards to my wife and youngest offspring. Arro likes to think it's him, but it's not. So, I distracted Jane while Coral-Lee took Tauna-May and ran. I knew my youngest girl would look back, most children do, and she'd assume I was dead, even Jane thought she'd done me in. But I also knew it would keep Tauna-May from hunting me down herself."

"Which would have put her in danger, cutting down her chances of having a life." Everyone spoke at once.

"Yes." Tristan made the Cullens' day when he asked if the new alliance could stay in place. "My people are tired of running. We need waters that are safe, but can't have them unless we have extra guards. Could we have those guards in you?" He then assured them they'd move whenever the Cullen's family did, and would come to their aid in any way they could.

"Of course," Carlisle beamed an honest-to-goodness smile- as did the rest and the two shook on the deal.

**Epilogue**

"Hey, that's no fair!" Alice pouted as Tristan jumped intercepted a ball by jumping out of the water unexpectedly.

"Hey yourself," Coral-Lee chuckled as she reminded Jasper's girl they'd all agreed to the rules.

"Just admit they got the point, darling." Carlisle laughed as he stood waist deep in the water and whacked the ball back across the net set up in the lake so the Mer people could play volleyball.

"Okay, okay, they got the point." Alice laughed, along with her siblings, and the game continued with their new allies.


End file.
